Slipped Away
by Midnight Princess Rose
Summary: Song-fic: A year has passed since Yoite's death and Miharu has something he's been wanting to say...


Slipped Away

A lone breeze ripples across the deserted grounds of the cemetery where a lone figure dares to brave the pouring rain and bone chilling cold. Miharu Rokujo knelt before a lone grave that had been isolated away from the others and in his hands he held a beautiful bouquet of white roses.

_Na na, na na na, na na__  
><em>_I miss you, miss you so bad__  
><em>_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

It had been one year since Yoite had finally disappeared from the world just as he had always wished and yet Miharu was not celebrating the granting of his friend's wish but he was actually mourning for his friend. The once emotionless Miharu…was feeling hurt, confused, sorry, and even lonely.

_I hope you can hear me__  
><em>_I remember it clearly__  
><em>_The day you slipped away_

A lone tear slowly slid down the boy's pale cheek as he remembered the day Yoite had disappeared from the world for it would be the day he would never forget. Not only had he lost his best friend but he had also had his chance of telling the other male how he truly felt. Yoite would never know how he truly felt about him and that broke Miharu's heart more than he ever thought possible.

_Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
><em>_Oh__  
><em>_Na na na na na na na_

Miharu slumped to his knees with more tears starting to mix with the raindrops upon his face and his grip slackened on the bouquet of roses as he stared silently at the headstone before him. Yoite's name was engraved upon the cold marble stone and that stone bore the name of Miharu's one and only..

_I didn't get around to kiss you__  
><em>_Goodbye on the hand__  
><em>_I wish that I could see you again_

The fact that he had also been robbed of the one chance of saying something so important weighed heavily on Miharu's shoulders and he bit his bottom lip as he slowly moved to curl up beside Yoite's grave and ignored the fact that his entire body was becoming soaked and chilled to the bone.

_I know that I can't__  
><em>_Oh__  
><em>_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

"It's been a long time, Yoite. A long time…" Miharu whispered softly as his eyes slowly closed shut and he inched even closer to the cold marble stone. The bouquet of roses now lay in the middle of the ground where an empty coffin had been buried since Yoite's body had disappeared into the wind approximately one year ago.

_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
><em>_Oh_

Miharu fell silent for a moment as he listened to the sound of the rain falling all around him and he couldn't help but wonder if Yoite was crying as well. It seemed very unlikely but a part of Miharu actually wished that his friend was crying for it meant that he felt exactly the same way he did. Alone and broken with the other half missing.

_I had my wake up__  
><em>_Won't you wake up__  
><em>_I keep asking why_

"Yoite, this isn't easy for me to say but…but I miss you and I wish that I could be with you again…just like old times." Miharu whispered softly to the cold stone before him even though he knew that he was not going to get a response from the inanimate object that marked the grave of what used to be a living human being that was no longer a part of this world.

_And I can't take it__  
><em>_It wasn't fake__  
><em>_It happened, you passed by_

Miharu curled into himself up into a small ball then as his body began to shake due to the exposure to the rainy elements above. "Yoite, I need you! I…I love you, Yoite! Every day is not complete without you in my life and I want you back!" The boy sobbed loudly even though his words were falling on deaf ears.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone__  
><em>_There you go, there you go__  
><em>_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

A lone figure slowly appeared behind the marble headstone suddenly and silently. A familiar figure gazes down at Miharu's curled up form and a small smile graces the pale face of the mysterious figure as he slowly reaches down and rests a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder causing Miharu to tense instantly.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone__  
><em>_There you go, there you go,__  
><em>_Somewhere you're not coming back_

Miharu's eyes fly open almost instantly at the contact and he turns to look up at the figure with obvious shock upon his face. It just couldn't be…it just couldn't. "Yo-Yoite?" The boy whispered softly as Yoite looked down at him and gave him a small smile of his own as he reaches down silently and offers Miharu a helping hand up.

_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same no..__  
><em>_The day you slipped away_

Miharu could not help but return Yoite's smile with one of his own rare one as he reached up and gently placed his hand in the gloved hand of his best friend. As Yoite helped to pull Miharu to his feet, a slow fog rolled across the pair consuming them in a mighty swirl and when the fog cleared, not a single soul was present in the graveyard although there was a fresh grave placed directly beside the original one that stated the following:

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...__  
><em>_Na na, na na na, na na__  
><em>_I miss you_

Miharu Rokujou

Aged 15 years and 3 Months

Born: October 10th, 2000 Died: January 13th, 2015

Whisked away by the angel of death but not unwillingly.

A/N: I do not own Nabari No Ou or the song. This is just another random story of mine that I came up with.


End file.
